StarFormers
by Stormwind
Summary: Кроссовер Трансформеров и Старкрафта, написаный ещё в школьные годы. Содержит достаточно стилистических и прочих ошибок, чтоб сяитаться фанфом по Кудрявцеву ИМХО


Это было написано ещё в школе... Читаю, и хочеццо самого себя убитьтапкомпоголовеобстену) Но может кому и понравится.

Постится без каких либо изменений относительно оригинальной версии.

-----------------------------------------------

Вот уже полчаса "призрак" JC и темный монах Зератул наблюдали весма необычную для Шакураса картину: огромный серо-стальной робот бился головой о скалу и громко стонал-"Ну почему? Ну почему Скандалист? Почему не Бархан,не Деформер, почему именно Скандалист?!?"  
-Если бы было кому- раздался вдруг высокй металличскй голос- я бы продовал билеты по два куба минимум! Человек и протосс вздрогнули от неожиданности, они так увлеклись зрелишем, что не заметили, как к ним кто то подошел...  
-Даа... Великий Мегатрон жалуется на жизнь- продолжал здоровенный бело-красный робот с крыльями- И при этом не ишет кого бы пристрелитъ...  
-Как ты нас увидел и как смог так тихо подкрасца?- переборол свое удивление JC  
-Ну во первых- мои сенсоры работают не толко в оптическом диапазоне, на который рассчитана ваша маскировка, а во вторых, вы так пялились на повелителя, что и Метроплекса бы не заметили. Кстати, забыл сказать- вы двое пленники Десептиконов и дадите нам шас кое какие обяснения...

Десятью километрами южнее...  
-Я начинаю понимать, почему Метроплекс отказался тебя пускатъ...  
-Но Оптимус! Я этого не понимаю! Мы же в прошлый раз так мило поговорили, Он дал мне двойную порцию енергона...  
-Блэр! Двести слов в минуту! А за перерасход енергона будешь отрабатыватъ дополнително... А это еше что за мутанты-переростки???  
-Не знаю, но их слишком много и поэтому я сматываюсь!!!

Получасом ранше на аутпосте протоссов...  
-Ксерксес! Похоже у меня получилось!!  
-Изврашенец! Ты что сделал с гиперпространственным генератором?  
-Я слегка модифицыровал его, что бы рекол телепортировал войска не толко ко мне, но и от меня по всей карте, и даже вместе со мной!  
-Ну что ж давай протестируем...

Десептиконы штурмовали город автоботов. Все шло по сценарию. Мегатрон и Оптимус Прайм сошлись в смертелной схватке, но вдруг поднялся ураганный ветер, и заташил в открывшйся разрыв пространства четырех трансформеров, выплюнув в замен два необычных истребителя...

"Похоже местные жители никогда не слышали о трансформерах"- Думал Мегатрон распрашивая странную парочку припертую Скандалистом-"Они аш челюсти порoняли как увидели Сканди в трансформе..." По словам этих двоих выходило, в этой галактике тоже война- союз людей и протоссов, представителей которого он видел, и зергами- какими то органическими уродами...  
ШШШШШШУУЩЩЩщх  
А? Что это было?  
-Великй Мегатрон!- раздался голос сверху-Там Прайм!!Он убегает от огромной стаи каких то мутантов!  
-Адун всемогушй!-подал голос до сих пор молчавшй протосс- Я чувствую СТОЛЬКО зергов, сколко не видел за всю жизнь!  
Человек явно занервничал и включил маскировку.Выглянув из-за скалы Мегатрон действителмо увидел мчашйся на всех парах тягач,и ему очень не понравилось то что его преследовало...  
-Надо бы предупредить базу-сказал человек  
-Лезь в самолет,похоже сегодня нам с вами по пути.

В это время в полуразрушеном городе Автоботов...  
Оба арбитра очень жалели, что по древним тадициям оне не могут делатся невидимыми сами  
-Значит так, недоумок-говорил Максимус прижатому к стене Ксерксесу- Или ты сам скажешь, куда дел Оптимуса...Или я попрошу Десептиконов помочь мне тебя разговорить!-с этими словами он включил монитор на котором боевиконы гоняли лазерами его напарника по ангару.  
Арбитр побледнел

-Десятка!  
-Валет!  
-Дама!  
-Король!  
-Туз!  
-Козырь!!  
-Козырной туз!!!Все,Тассадар,с тебя еше восемдесят кристаллов!  
-Райнор,вы шулер и мошенник!  
-ВОЗДУШНАЯ ТРЕВОГА!!!!  
-Без команды огонь не откры...ЧТО ЗА?!?  
Маршалл Райнор многое повидал и думал, что удивить его уже не возможно... Но увидев в небе F-15(снятый с вооружения более шестисот лет назад) в сопровождении огромного летаюшего робота, он стал подумывать о визите к психиатру... То, что из кабины приземлившегося самолета вылезли их разведчики подействовало уже не столъ силно.  
-Командир их там ТЫСЯЧИ!!-заорал призрак выпрыгнув из кабины  
-Кого? Роботов?  
-Во первых не роботов, а трансформеров...-Сказал самолет преврашаясь в другого робота  
-А во вторых, ЗЕРГОВ!!- закончил за него Темный  
-Мегатрон!?Скандалист?!?Маршалл, скажите, что у меня глюки!  
-Полковник Фрост, вы что, их знаете?!  
-Ну это же Десептиконы! ну из мультика,Трансформеры называется!  
-Шас "из мультика" познакомит тебя с ядерным дестабилизатором-обиделся Мегатрон  
-Думаю припирательства можно отложить на потом- примирительно сказал Тассадар- Полковник Фрост, у вас есть около получаса что бы обяснить нам все...

-Ну не виноваты мы!!! Случайно вышло! Мы новый гиперпривод тестили!  
-Мне пофигу, чо вы там тестили!!!-размахивал бластером Деформер- Верните Мегатрона и Скандалиста, НЕМЕДЛЕННО!!!  
-Мы не можем! Из-за перегрузки раскрошился хайдариновый кристалл, через который мы фокусируем енергию, эти куски лома еле летают, а вы хотите столь огромных енергозатрат! Найдите нам новые кристаллы и мы сможем попробовать...

Оптимуса Прайма посешали чисто десептиконовские мысли-"Блэр,СКОТИНА,найду- УБЬЮ НА ФИГ"Огромная стая клыкастых,когтистых и прочих тварей отнюдь не способствовала поднятию настроения.Впрочем, енергии оставалось тоже не море,когда из-за очередной скалы показался странный город:часть зданй и оборонительного периметра-явно сделаны руками людей, но о происхождении осталных строенй-золотистых и накрытых силовой зашитой- в памяти Оптимуса даже небыло свединий о подобной архитектуре...Над периметром барражировали людские истребители пополам с необычными золотыми птицами,впереди звена летел F-15...F-15?!?Скандалист?!

Обычно он ездит быстрее;-) Командир десов был в хорошем настроении- столько халявной енергии, сколко было всего в одном из этих леветируюших кристаллов, он еше не видел...  
-Прайм, что тебя так задержало?Неужели специално проехал по экскурсионному маршруту?  
-Мегатрон!Что все это значит?  
-Это значит только то, что ты шас подзарядишься и будешь зашишат эту базу! Хотя если ты предпочитаешь быть сожраным зергами...

Оверлорд завис над вершиной горы и открыл брюшную полость. Керриган была удивлена и раздражена, что эта база до сих пор стоит."С таким количеством сушеств, лавиной обрушившихся на их зашиту, они все должны были уже быть мертвы... Первый ряд фотонных пушек сожрали гидры и попросили добавки, но потом штурм застопорился. Так, а ЭТО что такое? Новые разновидности Голиафов?" Человеческая память Королевы Мечей услужливо подкинула образ из далекого детства, когда копаясь в чулане она нашла старый DVD-RW со сделаной от руки пометкой ТФ..."НО ЭТОГО НЕ МОЖЕТ БЫТЬ! Хмм...но они сдесь...Моя старая любовь Скандалист, Оптимус Прайм и...Метроплекс? Нет это робот-город... Мегатрон?! Сражается плечом к плечу с лидером Автоботов?!А, неважно, всеравно эта планета будет МОЕЙ!"

-Отлично! Эти кристаллы лучше старых!Значит так- перебросте одного из нас, что б найти ваших, а другой их отреколит!  
-Луче бы это сработало- сказал Астропоезд мрачно поглядывая на именную пушку. Арбитр уже давно понял, что тянуть резину с этими станными роботами- занятие не благодарное, и поэтому сосредоточился на создании особых завихренй гиперполя. Открыв глаза он понял, что луче бы этого не делал: родная база была окружена живым полотном, простиравшимся на многие километры.Но слава Адуну- трое из четырех роботов были здесь и сражались вместе с зашитниками базы.  
-Ксерксес! Тут немеряная заваруха, и трое из этих тоже сдесь!Похоже им нужно подкрепление, И СРОЧНО! но мы сможем перенести сюда только один транспорт...  
бум!Бум!БУМ!БУММ!!  
-А МЕНЯ СМОЖЕТЕ?

Тассадар не ожидал, что огромные и на первый взглыяд неуклюжие трансформеры окажутся столь умелыми воинами.Вот сейчас они побросали бластеры и мечами сдерживали брешь на месте двух фотонок...  
-Адун Торидас, командир!  
-Где носило твою арбитрскую задницу и где Ксерксес?!  
-Не сейчас! Передайте всем, что бы освободили место как под нексус!  
-Зачем?!?  
-Некогда!!Просто сделайте это!

Королева зергов была в непонятках. "С чего это на осажденной базе расчишают столько места? Эти психи что, собираыотся чтото строить?Нет, там только арбитр, но он...ЧТО ЗА НА?!?!?Арбитр телепортировал ЗДАНИЕ???Не может быть!ЭЭЭ!!! Откуда там ЕШЕ Трансформеры?ЕТИТ!!!!!!!!ЭТО НЕ ЗДАНИЕ!!ЭТО ЖЕ МЕТРОПЛЕКС!!!!!!"

Bитва за Шакурас вошла в историю как самая необычная битва тысячелетия. Блэра нашли нехило застрявшим в какой то расшелине.Пришлось разнести полскалы что б достать его. Полковник Джек Фрост был официально принят в ряды Десептиконов и с тех пор не стесняясь носил Фиолетовый Знак на груди.Автоботы и Десы вернулись домой и занялись привычными делами.И толко Сара Керриган чудом выжившя после залпов антиматерии Метроплекса не разделяла всеобшей радости и копила злобу для следуюшего раза...

THE END?


End file.
